Rulan Argentspark
"Now, I serve the Jedi Order and the Republic. As a true Jedi of the Order I am honored to serve the Republic!" - Rulan Argentspark Rulan Argentspark a rogue Jedi that was expelled from the Jedi Order, he is once a Jedi/Republic Agent but was expelled by his act with the Mandalorians people called him "The Expelled". The Old Republic Era Actually, Rulan was a Jedi Knight during the Old Republic, Rulan was trained by Jedi Master Orgus Din to be a Knight of the Republic. Rulan finished the Jedi trials and found the secret holocron of Revan a former Sith Lord who is very strong in The Force, Rulan learned the way of traveling through The Force, a technique that Revan has been knowing but he kept this as a secret. Rulan traveled through The Force and appears in the Pre-Clone Wars Era.... Jedi Life Rulan Argentspark was trained in the ways of the Jedi Guardian and he uses a lightsabers as weapons, he use The Force to focus his slashes. The Jedi Council gives Rulan the rank of Jedi Knight and the rank of Republic Agent. In 20 BBY he was trained by JinLo Cannonshine but JinLo was corruped. In nearly the end of 20 BBY he sensed the dark side shrouding, still he goes to command the war on Correlia his home planet because the Republic got a trouble with the natives Mandalorian there, so the Mandalorian stared a war there. Rulan is commanding his troopers on his Jedi Cruiser, hopelessly he must disable his own cruiser to fall down and destroy the Mandalorian base, but in the base got many Jedi in there but there is no hope but just disable the cruiser. Rulan escaped in his Jedi Intercepter back to the Jedi Temple the Council expelled him from the Order because of his act with the Mandalorians and was given the title of "The Expelled". Early Life Rulan's life as a Rogue Jedi wasn't easy he faced many Hutt slavers and got hunted by them but he survived, and he disappear secretly into the Outer Rims. Dark Path As Rulan traveled into the Outer Rims he met a Sith Lord or his former master JinLo Cannonshine or now Lord JinLo. He became JinLo's apprentice and train in the ways of the Sith Inquisitor, he practices Sith Magics and became a Dark Lord with JinLo. But Rulan lost his left leg because he got a little fight with his master. Redeemed Later Rulan was redeemed by Jedi Master Cera Mindar and JinLo Cannonshine his former Sith master has disappeared and no one have seen him again. But during Rulan's Sith training JinLo and him has achieved the power of imortality (acually Rulan gain imortality because of JinLo's Sith Alchemies). The Return "The Dark Lord of the Sith has returned, he is my brother JinLo Cannonshine, I do not believe he will return but as I live long I will defeat him!" Rulan to the New Jedi high Council JinLo have not been dead when his empire was destroyed but he fled away to Dromund Kass an ancient Sith world once ruled by Emperor Vitiate or The Sith Emperor. Rulan traveled to Dromund Kass for a search for his brother. The Search for the Noetikons When Rulan knew that his brother JinLo has returned he find help from a Mandalorian Warrior named "Rage Ordo". Rage and Rulan teamed up to find the cure that JinLo created "The Plague of Darkness" that only one cure is in the deep forest of Tython, but at first Rulan and Rage need to find the tree Noetikons to seek help from the hologram of the nine greatest Jedi Masters of the Jedi Order. At first Rulan seeks out to find the first Noetikons in the deep swamps of Nal Hutta..... The Adventure on Nal Hutta Rage is experts at weapons and Galactic Underworld Information that Rulan may need in his journey, Rage told Rulan that K'larra the Hutt may know the approximate location of the first Noetikon. So Rulan and Rage confronted K'larra is her palace but K'larra won't tell the location, she snapped her Rancor Pit opened, Rulan and Rage fell down, the Rancor injured Rage in his right arm and Rulan got wounded on the left eye but as a Jedi Consular, Rulan focused the Force and made a Force Explosion that made the Rancor disappear mysteriously. After Rage and Rulan killed the Rancor they return to K'larra, she had no choice so she told them the location, but before Rulan and Rage could go to the Noetikon of Light they had to fix there injuries, Rage got a new cybernetic arm with a build-in Repeating Cannon and Rulan got a new cybernetic eye which can scan people and search for information throughout the HoloNet. Rage and Rulan now goes in the deep vast swamp of Nal Hutta, they met many obstacle such as Hutta Swamp Beast and The Dragonsnake, they finally reach the location but it was a trap! They were tricked by K'larra! The location the Hutt Mistress told them, was a cave of a Krayt Dragon! Rulan and Rage fought the dragon hardly but they finally defeated the Krayt Dragon by using a dead corpse with Thermal Detonater in it and throw it in the mouth of the Krayt Dragon and it died, but at least Rulan found a Jedi Relic that helped him focused the Force, so Rulan attach a Huttan Vine to it so he can hold the Relic as his necklace. They returned to K'larra and K'larra was already killed by a Bounty Hunter named "Kandenos Mereel" the last remaining Mereel of the Mandalorians, but Rulan found a storage container which contains the Noetikon of Light, Rulan opened the Noetikon up and talk with the three gatekeepers of the Noetikon of Light wich are Jedi Master Noab Hulis, Wole Vhan and Nomi Da Boda, the three gatekeepers of the Noetikon of Light gives Rulan a clue for finding the next Noetikon, the Noetikon of Science......and now Rage and Rulan continues there journey for the sake of the galaxy........... The Noetikon of Science The Noetikon of Light told Rulan and Rage that the next Noetikon is on the planet of Voss, a mystical planet protected by the peaceful Voss who performs Force ritual. Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Jedi Knight Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Smuggler Category:Jedi Smuggler Category:Humans Category:Rogue Category:Jedi Masters Category:Immortal